If You Would Come Back Home
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: AU; Eclare - If you would come back home… we could start all over… /Rated M for smutty heavy lemony goodness/


**If You Would Come Back Home**

**Pairing:** Eli and Clare

**Rating M**: lemons, language, adult content, etc.

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains a heavy lemon and a lot of language. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, only this plot. I also do not own the song "If You Would Come Back Home" it is owned by William Fitzsimmons.

**A/N:** This is indeed a one-shot, so don't ask me for more updates, that is unless I ended it in a way the needs to be continued. Reviews are gratefully appreciated, I hope you guys like this smutty one-shot. This is in Eli's POV.

* * *

_If you would come back home… we could start all over…_

"Rough day?"

I glanced up at the bartender with dark rimmed eyes and looked back down at the many empty glasses before me. "Gimme another." I demanded. He shrugged and poured more whiskey into my glass. I brought it up to my lips, and tilted my head back, downing the liquid. The burning of the alcohol in my throat made me cough just slightly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked to see if I had any missed messages or calls, of course I didn't have any. While sighing and bringing the cold glass to my temple, I shoved the phone back in my pocket. Another night alone. I placed the glass on the counter, placed a few bills next to them, and made my way out of the bar after grabbing my coat from the hanger.

When I walked outside, it was raining harder than earlier, and my walk home was pretty far. I didn't feel like calling a taxi, only because I don't have any more money. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head after pulling my coat on. The rain was beating down over my face, making the strands of my hair stick to my face.

There were loud clashes of thunder and flashes of lightning, some made me jump, but other times I just didn't care. The only possible thing that was on my mind was my wife, and she left me… again. I lost my temper with her, and now she's probably crying on her best friend Fiona.

I've been able to keep control of my temper the last couple of months, but I just lost it with her this afternoon when she told me that she was going to have lunch with a co-worker, who just so happens to be a guy… I didn't mean what I said, accusing her of leaving me for him, I was just jumping to conclusions as usual, and things just got out of control. We started screaming at each other, and she finally just dropped everything, and left the apartment – I haven't seen or heard from her since…

When I finally arrived at my apartment complex, I checked to see if her car was parked any where in the half empty parking lot. I actually got really surprised to see it all the way across the lot, and I sighed shakily in relief.

I entered the building and walked lazily up to the second floor while digging into my pocket for the keys. Once I was inside the apartment, I removed my coat and jacket and I could hear the TV in the living room, and I heard Clare whimpering just slightly. I wanted to punch myself in the face repeatedly. She was still crying.

I entered the living room, and she was laying in the love seat, watching our wedding video. I frowned and swallowed hard. Clare sat up and she turned so she was looking up at me.

"Eli I'm—

I cut her off by walking up to her, and sitting down on the couch next to her. I pulled her into an embrace and whispered that she had nothing to be sorry about. She wrapped her arms up under mine and held me so close to her. I rubbed her back and she continued to sob freely into the crook of my neck. I pulled away and cradled her face in my hands, and wiped the warm tears away with my thumb. Clare sniffled and she looked down, the tears that stuck to her wet lashes rolled down her cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed the remaining tears away. Clare choked on a sob, and she looked up at me once again.

"I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't mean to scream at you earlier." I whispered.

"I never should've even mentioned it." She quietly responded.

"Clare it's okay… I never meant to accuse you of cheating on me, I love you so much and I trust you. I overreacted… it's my fault, you have nothing to apologize for." I countered. She slowly nodded.

I leaned down to kiss her on her perfect lips and she sighed and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. The kiss turned very needy, as her teeth began to chew on my lower lip. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned. I reached up and cupped the back of her head, crushing her mouth against mine. I tilted my head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip, before massaging my tongue against hers. Clare threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of my head and pulled teasingly on the strands. I groaned in her mouth and got up, not breaking the kiss; I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her to our room.

I placed her on the bed, with her kneeling on the mattress, and I was left standing before it. Clare and I kissed for what seemed like forever, and she pulled her tank top over her head. I pulled away for a brief moment, my hand reached up and cradled her breast. I brushed my thumb over her nipple and Clare began kissing me again. I gripped her waist and she pressed her bare chest into mine. I broke the kiss only to remove my shirt, and she smiled and began kissing my neck. I tilted my head to the side, and she continued kissing and licking down my body.

I watched through half lidded eyes as she struggled to get the belt of my pants undone. I tried not to chuckle at her and she finally pulled it apart. Clare unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers, enough to free my cock.

My hand instinctively reached up and was placed on the back of her head while she gripped my cock and began running her mouth and tongue all over. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back just slightly. Clare was always so good with her mouth, and every time she would suck me off, I swear she got better at it. Her tongue circled around the tip and I dazedly opened my eyes to see her tongue darting out to lick up the pre-cum that gathered there. I groaned and she glanced up at me, a smile lingering on her lips and she engulfed my cock in her mouth; her cheeks became hallow and her eyes never left mine. I clenched the hair on the back of her head and she moaned, sending vibrations all around my dick.

"Fuck." I moaned breathily. Clare pulled her mouth back and she rolled her tongue around the tip before sitting back up and kissing me on the mouth.

"Lay on your back." I whispered against the kiss. Clare scooted back towards the pillows and she lay back on them. I removed my pants and boxers, and crawled on top of her body. I kissed her gently and she moaned a little. I pulled back and began kissing down her body. I stopped and took her nipple in my mouth, sucking gently on it and I circled my tongue around the hardened piece of pink flesh, and nipped on it softly. I continued licking and kissing and nibbling down her body and I sucked hard on her hip bone, knowing how much she likes it. Her hips jerked slightly in response and I sat up and pulled her shorts down as well as her lacy underwear.

Clare parted her legs and I dipped down and placed a kiss on her inner thigh and then on her other inner thigh. I reached up with my right hand and separated her labia and leaned up to lick her clit. Clare moaned and tossed her head back. I flicked my tongue over her clit and continued doing that before slipping it inside her tight, dripping hole. Clare clenched the pillows and tossed her head back, moaning and whimpering. My hands pushed her thighs apart, and I passed my tongue all over her pussy, before sucking greedily on her velvety folds.

"Eli…" Clare gasped. I moaned in response and plunged my tongue deep inside her tight pussy and slowly thrust it in a out a few times before passing my tongue all over her clit. I pulled away and crawled up to her.

I gripped my cock and slipped it inside her tight passage, watching her face altogether. Clare moaned, and she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around and through her legs and kept them open and began thrusting my hips back and forth. I leaned up and kissed her lips, and my mouth hung open just slightly as I moaned breathily against her slightly parted lips. Clare cried out when I plunged my dick deeper inside her, making sure I hit her spot.

"Ohh, Eli!" She screamed.

"Mmmm, Clare, your so wet and warm." I moaned in her ear. She whimpered and I knew her face would be turning so red right now. I thrust my hips faster and moaned deeply in her ear, and whispered how good she felt around my cock. I pulled her legs over my shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned with every thrust of my hips, every time my cock stroked her inner walls. Tonight was so different from all the other times we've had sex. Clare was moaning and thrashing around, and tossing her head back into the pillows and her arching her back. We were always _fucking_, having raw sex, almost every night.

Tonight, we were making the sweetest love ever. I could feel her pussy clenching around my dick and I knew she would cum soon. I reached down and rubbed her wet clit and increased the speed just a little. Clare clenched my hips, her finger nails dug into my skin and I moaned and kissed her once more before pulling back to hear the moans pouring from her pouty lips as she finally released. I pushed her thighs apart and thrust my hips faster and harder, and soon collapsed on top of her moaning as my cum spilled deep inside her.

We lay there panting and trying to regain our breathing. I was about to pull out of her, but Clare caught my hips and I looked deep in her eyes.

"Make love to me again." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"Clare…," I breathed, she looked into my dilated green eyes, "I'm glad you came back home."

She smiled.

"Me too."

End!

* * *

How's that for a much needed smutty one-shot. Gah, I missed writing them so much! While writing this up, I was actually thinking of doing Clare's POV, for it, like how their argument happened and such. What do you guys think? If you want it, let me know!

Reviews are gratefully appreciated, soooo... don't forget to review! :)


End file.
